the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/House of Anubis: Last Christmas With You - Chapter One - Missing Pieces
It was only one week left to Christmas and we were already decorating our apartment. We fastly ran and closed the windows as the wind was starting to blow all the snowflakes right into the room. I setted up a mistletoe above the table and put the candles on the wooden shelves, as I realised gran needed some help to bring the Christmas tree in the room. "Nina, come here, sweetie." I heard her shout. She was trying to bring the tree by herself. "Let me handle it." I responded as I took the tree from her hands and took it to our living room. Ten minutes have passed and the small tree was already in the center of the room, it was time to decorate it. "I can't believe Christmas is so near!" I shouted, trying to find a box. "Hey, gran, do you know where the box of decorations is? We can't have a tree without decorations." "In my age, we didn't even have decorations. We made them by ourselves! We decorated it with socks, candies and lolipops." I heard my sick gran say. She smiled, she looked happy. Later, she started coughing. "Oh, the weather here is crazy. You probably got a cold, wait here, I'll make you some tea." "No worries, darling, it's alright. Go decorate the tree. I can take care of myself." Gran responded with a face of an ill person, trying to smile, but it was quite obvious she wasn't feeling very well. "I'd rather have you during Christmas than a tree. Wait here." I said as I ran to the kitchen to make her some tea. A few minutes later, I ran back with a warm cup, gave it to my sick gran and continued decorating the tree. The decorations looked wonderful! From fake red candies to bright golden looking sticks, the decorations were already spreading the Christmas spirit. Although, something brought me sadness. "Something doesn't feel right." I whispered giving my gran a face of confusion. "What's wrong, Nina?" Gran said, she was worried. "If this is about decorations, don't worry, we can go to the shop and by some new ones! It's not like they're very expensive." "Not that, no. It's just..." I took a seat. "Just what?" Gran asked. "I have never felt so lonely before. Right now, I have nobody in my life." "Well, you have a sick dying gran at least." she joked. "Don't say that... It's just... Apart from you, I have no one close to me. If I ever lost you, I don't even know what I would do." I said softly kicking the white pillow which was on the ground. I felt guilty for making my gran worried. "Well..." she replied. "... You have your UK friends, right? Oh, what about Fabian?" she said with a little curiosity in her eyes. "Fabian?" - I laughed. "I broke up with him. It didn't feel right to be dating someone who's oceans away from you. Literally!" "Oh come on. Remember your grandpa?" "Grandpa Kedar?" I smiled. I always loved him. "Exactly." "What about him?" I asked being curious. "He was born in Ireland. He flew all his way when he was 20 right here, just to see me. He stayed here for a year or few, later he proposed to me. That's how we got married, and later... Your mom Lydia was born." "No way, he's Irish? That's so cool. Well, me and Fabian used to break up and make up a lot when we were together. Now I'm here, and he's in UK. I doubt he would ever fly all this way just to see an annoying girl like me. I don't deserve it." "Come on, Nina, I'm sure he misses you." Gran answered with a smile, trying to cheer me up. "Missing doesn't mean he's gonna come back. After all, we're like an ocean away from each other. God didn't make us to be together." I said with tears of sadness appearing in my eyes. "If God wouldn't have made you two to be together, he wouldn't have given you two a chance to meet each other. Distance shouldn't stop you from loving someone." She replied. I didn't know what to say, gran was kind of right. "Only the future will know, as they say. Well, anyways, enough of romance right now, let's get back to decorating, shall we?" I quickly said as I stood up and went to continue decorating the room, wiping off the tears from my cheeks. The tears that meant a sign. A sign that I miss him. ------- The sky was clear and full of stars shining bright, and you could hardly spot a cloud, that's when I sat on my bed and opened the window, realizing I needed a break from everything and just hang in my room, looking at the stars. Once I opened the window, I took my guitar and started singing my new song. But suddenly, I stopped because I started feeling really worried. Worried about something I wasn't sure of. "Where is she?" I wispered, staring at the beautiful stars in the sky, remembering the day me and my first love were hanging back, staring at the same sky in my room at Anubis house. Later, I heard someone ring the door bell, that's when I remembered Joy was about to come over. As much as I wanted to think about Nina, I had to focus on what's happening now and forget her for one evening. I felt really nervous. This time, it wasn't about my ex, it's about Joy who was coming over at my house to see where I live. I felt nervous that I was going to disapoint her. I quickly put on my jacket and made my bed, ran out of my room and opened the enterance door - after a second, I saw my beautiful girlfriend standing in front of my eyes in the cold, waiting for me to let her in. "Hey, beautiful!" "Hey, babe." She replied holding my hand. "So, um, is this where you live?" She said slowly looking at every single spot in the terrific corridor. That's what I felt nervous for. I was afraid she wasn't going to like me anymore when she sees where I live - a poor house in a town on a hill, miles away from Liverpool. Finally, she started speaking. She was surprised, it was obvious she didn't like my house. "Well, now you know what kind of landloper I am." I said nervously looking at her face. "What are you talking about?" "Well, it's obvious you're disgusted with the fact that your boyfriend isn't living like a millionaire." "Do I need a millionaire? Otherwise, my parents aren't rich as well. This house is lovely, I love the paintings on the walls. They look nice." "Oh... Sorry for all that then. So, let's go to my room." "Cool, let's go." She said, putting her bag on the ground, taking my hand. "Wait... Where are your parents?" She quickly asked. Joy stared at me, waiting for an answer, but I didn't know what to say. I didn't feel confident about telling her the truth yet. "They... My Mom's at work and my dad... He's in a shop, he should be back soon." "So, I guess I'm not going to meet them tonight then. Oh well, at least I have you by my side." Joy responded, kissing me in the lips and going into my room. We were hanging out together in my room, eating popcorn and watching a movie on my laptop. I finally felt happy for being able to be spending time with her, although the thoughts about Nina didn't stop going inside my head. I just held Joy's hand and tried to be a great boyfriend, pretending everything's alright. "Oh, look, it's snowing!" She shouted, looking at the window. "Oh yeah!" I replied, looking through the glass. But I can't say I payed any attention to the snow, I just kept looking at the stars, thinking about Nina. "Listen, Joy... I know this is gonna upset you, but, I'm... I'm worried about Nina." "... Why? ..." "I don't know... I just feel like something has happened to her." "Of course, for one day in your life you cannot stop thinking about her. Maybe she really is the one." Joy's face suddenly changed and she looked mad, sad and worried. "Joy, don't push me like that. I know this upsets you, but I'm just worried about her. I'm sorry, I may be a coward for saying this, but, we both should just... give it a break. From each other." "What?" Her eyes turned red, covered in tears. "Why?" I felt ashamed, worried and disapointed in myself, all at once. "Listen... You are a beautiful person, Joy. But, you deserve someone better than me. I treated you like a nobody, through all of these years. But, the truth is, us getting together was only an option to me to forget Nina. You were an option to me, and I'm feeling guilty about it. I can't be with you when I don't love you." Joy bit her lip and started crying, she didn't say anything. "I know, I am a beautiful person. It's pretty obvious by the fact that Nina always beats me at everything. Even when she's not here! She beats me everywhere I go, she has taken all of my friends, and once again, she has taken you away from me." "Maybe that's because all this time you have tried to take it all away from her?!" I shouted. "You know, Fabian, the only true thing I am sure off is that you and me are over. Goodbye, Fabian Rutter. The heartbreaker." Joy stood up and left the room. As much as I wanted to ask her to be friends with me at least, I couldn't because I have just broken her heart. I just stood there like an idiot, waiting for her to leave the house so I could forget everything that happened. It was the night I wish that never happened, but maybe me breaking up with Joy was actually meant to happen. Maybe it meant that my heart belongs with Nina? It was a question without an answer... A question without a clue. I wanted to apologize to Joy by texting her, but surprisingly, I forgot everything that happened and only thought about how much I miss my American girlfriend and how much I wanted her to come back, that's when I decided to take all the money I have collected through all these years and went online to buy myself a plane ticket. A plane ticket to my future. Category:Blog posts